Detective Work II
by TheBandit025
Summary: Ron Wealsey has been taken by someone but wants James Potter in return if the Weasleys don't give James to the person Ron will die and it's up Harry Holmes and Neville Watson to find the person and a Mysterious woman appears for something.
1. Part 1

Detective Work II

Part 1

Ron is missing

At the Burrow (the day after the first one ended) 9:10 a.m

Ginny Weasley was playing quidditch with her older brothers Fred and George. *then Lavender came by* "Lavender, Ron is still asleep besides I don't like you" said Ginny *then Lavender looks at Ginny* "Did you know it was Neville who got us together while him and Harry were in the park while playing Sherlock Holmes" said Lavender "or wait you are still in love with him right besides I heard from Neville he got a girlfriend now" *then Ginny flew down and came off her broom* "who is with Harry" said Ginny. "Your best friend Hermione Granger that Mudblood" said Lavender *then Ginny punched Lavender in the face* "Firstly, Hermione is a nice lady and get the fuck out of here until my brother is awake" said Ginny *then Lavender got and brushed some blood off her lip* "oh you don't mind if Hermione gets a shot at Harry Motherfucking Potter" Lavender replied *then Ginny punch Lavender again in the chin and Lavender just ran home*. "Ginny!" said Molly "come in here" *then Ginny went in the burrow*

In the Burrow

"Arthur is Ron in his room?" questioned Molly *then Arthur nodded no* "someone left a message" said Arthur

 _Dear Weasleys,_

 _If you want your son back you have to bring me James Potter to Doncaster railway station in 48 hours or he will drowned to death_

 _From_

 _Lillian West aka Lily of the West_

"I going to get Harry" said Ginny, "I drive you to Godric's Hollow!" said Bill *then the oldest and the youngest Weasley got in Bill's car and headed to Godric's Hollow*

In Godric's Hollow after their time in bed

Harry and Hermione were in the kitchen eating eggs and bacon. "Harry I hope you can cook for me when we are done with Hogwarts because I want to be Mrs. Potter" said Hermione *she kissed her boyfriend* "Hermione is just a one time thing or we dating" questioned Harry. "Harry James Potter, why do you think that is a one time thing and yes we are dating" said Hermione *she kissed Harry again but this time Harry kissed her back* "Morning!" said Remus *then Harry and Hermione just backed away* "Oh Hi Professor why are you here?" said Harry. "Harry, I always coming here in the morning to say hello so I guessing you two are dating by the kissing passionate" said Remus *then Harry and Hermione blushed* "Yes Professor we are" said the couple. "Just be remember no snogging in class but if you want detention I will quest for you two to be separated Harry being in detention with me and Hermione with Professor Mcgonagall you don't want that to happen besides I heard Snape is retiring when you get back to hogwarts since Dumbledore is hiring a old professor that your parents used to know doubt he always put me and Sirius in detention" said Remus *then James ran into the kitchen* "you mean Professor Slughorn is back goddamnit Remus he just a guy who just like muggles" said James *then Harry looked at his father* "Is someone jealous Dad" said Harry *then James looked at Harry* "no it's just my muggle is jail" said James *then Harry grab Hermione's hand tightly* "What is wrong James how did Lily got in jail" questioned Remus *then James pointed to Harry* "he put Lily in jail since he think Lily killed my father" *then Harry left go of Hermione's hand and walk up to his father* "the murder weapon was in the house dad who think who killed grandpa you always defend him instead me or mom now you just realized mom is in Jail which happens to be Scotland yard" yelled Harry *then James punched Harry in the face* "James calm down" said Remus *he got up and pinned James to the ground* "Hermione please take Harry out of the kitchen" said Remus *then Hermione took Harry out the house*.

Outside the house

"Harry!" said Ginny "he is gone!" *she hugged Harry* "Ginny, what is it arnold" said Harry *then Bill walked over to Harry* "No Ron has been kidnapped by someone but if we don't bring her your father she will drowned Ron to dead" *Harry looked at the Weasleys* "Oh great I get to play Sherlock Holmes again do you have the ransom letter" *Bill gives Harry the ransom note* "Okay let's head to my library in the house and Bill my father is in the kitchen with Remus if you to tell them why are you here" said Harry *the four of them went back in the house*

In the Potter's library

"Harry now I need to come over here everyday since you got all of my favorite books" said Hermione. "Stop flirty with him Hermione I know he is your boyfriend but do the flirty when I am not around" said Ginny "besides Harry why are we in the library". "The place in ransom note I seen in a Sherlock Holmes book I need to find it" *He pulls out the lost special* "Okay I got it, Doncaster was the station that train with prototype that missed the station since the station master was paid off to not say anything which happen when he made a deal with a Mexican which the train had full of Chileans and they drowned them in the lake" said Harry "so we got 48 hours to go until this person name Lillian West drowns Ron, I get Neville on the phone" *then Hermione started to cried* "Hermione I be right back besides we are dealing with a murder I don't want you to get hurt besides I owe him for yesterday" *Harry put on his plaid jacket and deerstalker and grabs the bowler hat and headed for Neville's house.

At The Longbottom's house

"Neville, Harry is here!" said Frank Longbottom *he let Harry in* "Harry, I sorry that your mother is in jail but we have talk about the stupid clothing you are wearing" said Frank, "If I had I nickle for someone makes a stupid clothing joke I would have 15 cents right now but why would I need that I have a shitload of money" *Alice walked in and pointed to swear jar* "okay here the 15 cents for swearing, Mrs. Longbottom". *then Neville came down* "Harry, what is it this time" asked Neville. "Neville, Ron has been kidnapped so I need me and you to go to Doncaster railway station our train leaves at 10:00 p.m" said Harry *passed Neville the bowler hat and walked out* "He will be at train station at 9:45 Harry" said Alice. "So Ron has been kidnapped so I guess we have to go the Weasleys to know what is going on" said Frank *then the Longbottoms floo network to the Weasleys*

12 hours later….

Harry and Neville hopped onto the train "so I guess we are going to stop at Evesham railway since it's closer to Doncaster" said Neville*then Harry nodded then look at a stranger close to them* "Miss you dropped your your watch" *the Woman looked at them* "Thanks boys" said the woman she picked up her watch *then looked at Harry and she went back to her book* "So where are you gonna miss Me and my friend I heading to Doncaster but we are getting out Evesham" said Harry. "I getting off at Evesham too but I heading to the lake where the quarry used to been" said the woman "and you excuse me I need to use the loo" *she got up and took her book with her*.

End of part 1

Question who came be the girl on the train that looked at Harry and Neville then look at her book could it be Lily West or someone who knows Harry.


	2. Part 2

Part II

The Woman

On the train

"That is strange Harry" said Neville. "Neville what are you talking about" said Harry, "Harry that woman we were talking to she didn't really talk that much and she didn't look at you she must be Lily West" said Neville *then Harry didn't believe that old lady could be that rude since he remembers what his grandmother taught him*.

*5 years ago Harry's flashback*

"Harry you must be a Gentleman" said Euphemia Potter "I will grandma" said a Young Harry.

*A week later*

"you better me be one when I next time see you" said Euphemia *she say goodbye to her grandson and vanished to never to be seen again*

*End of flashback*

Harry started to cried. "Harry what is it" said Neville *he got and hold Harry* "I never got to see my grandmother again I was hoping she return when grandpa died, I don't know what is life anymore" said Harry whelping *then Neville punch in the arm* "Don't you say that, Hermione would break you down if you say that infront of her she always cared about you" *then Harry looked at his friend* "you mean handcuff me to my bed naked and jump on me telling me calm down or she will never had sex with me again until we are married, yes Neville she say that if I not myself before we left" said Harry "I know that I need to find myself on this adventure". *the train stopped at Evesham the two friends got off* "we got 24 hours to go until Ron is supposedly to die, okay let's go Doncaster, Neville we will walk from here" *then the two boys walked to Doncaster while the lady who was on the train that sat next to them was a tree* "I can't beleive for five years I wouldn't get to see my grandson Harry but he is here he grown up to be a good man but why is he here I asked the stationmaster why is he doing here" said Euphemia Potter *she walked into the stationmaster quarters* "May help you Miss!" asked the Stationmaster "wait Euphemia Taylor" said The Stationmaster *then Euphemia looked at the stationmaster* "Hello Joseph how is your dad doing" said Euphemia *then Joseph walked over to his dad's former girlfriend* "All wait it's not Taylor anymore right it's Potter if my dad remember since he attended your wedding since he felt sorry that couldn't be the one to possed to you but I understand since Fleamont took a bullet for my dad he asked him to marry you but I have no hate since it's not my problem by the way sorry about Fleamont can't believe your own Daughter in law kill your husband" said Joseph. "Joseph that was not the real thing happened you know Lillian West from what your dad and I had been through since Lillian was in love with Fleamont but I took him from her so if she can't have him no one can besides I want to know why Harry is here" said Euphemia. "You mean Harry as in your grandson Harry, James sent me a letter that the reason is he's here since he getting his best friend from Lillian but I guess you doing the same thing or you revenging Fleamont since I know that fact you just say Lillian killed Fleamont can I help with you since my father made you and Fleamont my godparents but I guess we can't let Harry know we are up too".

End of Part II


	3. Part 3

Part III

Fight on the Train

At Doncaster Railway station 24 hours later

*The Weasleys were waiting for the kidnapper who took Ron to show up* "Okay where is she" said Arthur *then Lily West came out of luggage's room with Ron duct taped* "Where is Potter!" said Lily *Then Harry walked out the waiting room* "Right here West" said Harry *while smoking his cigar* "Mexican or Cuban?" said Lily *pointed to Harry's cigar* "I don't know maybe Cuban but I wouldn't be the first person smoking a Mexican cigar at Doncaster" replied Harry. "Besides I know you aren't James Potter since your his bastard's son" said Lily *then she grabbed Ron and saw a train coming who didn't stop and went by but Lily threw Ron on the steps of the train then jump on it herself* "Ron!" yelled Molly *she turned to Arthur not knowing Harry and Neville also jump on the train*

On the Train

Lily untied Ron and pull a gun on him "move it" said Lily *then Ron move to the next car while Lily was right behind him she look if nobody was in the car with them but nobody was in the car with them* "Hello Lily" said Euphemia "You know why I here don't you" *she removed the invisibly cloak while talking* "Yes, I know but how do you know that I did it" said Lily "the muggles say it was your daughter in law who did it but you just figure it was me since you took Fleay from me you Hufflepuff bitch, it's suppose to be Gryffindor with Gryffindor, Hufflepuff with Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw with Ravenclaw and Slytherin with Slytherin you just mess up the breeding Bitch" *out of nowhere Harry just appear* "You're the bitch If I was a girl I would be the one kicking your ass but I let my grandmother be doing that" *then Harry just pick up Ron and went in the room behind his grandmother*.

"Expelliarmus !" yelled Euphemia *then Lily gun flew out her hand* "Petrificus Totalus" said Euphemia "Harry dear go tell Joseph to stop the train at Evesham" *Harry went to front of the train* "Hey Joseph the stop the train at Evesham" said Harry *then Joseph looked at Harry* "what the magic word" said Joseph. "Please!" said Harry.

A week later….

"Thanks mum" said Lily, "You're Welcome Lily" said Euphemia. "How did you knew it wasn't me who kill Fleamont?" said Lily *then Harry looked at his grandmother and mother* "Yeah Grandma how did you knew it wasn't mum" said Harry *then someone ring the doorbell* "Harry!" said Hermione. "Hermione!" said Harry *he ran toward the door opening it and hugging his girlfriend* "So no kiss Harry" said Hermione *then Harry kissed her while she talked* "Are we still playing Sherlock Holmes" said Hermione "because I need you to solve this mystery on my body" *Harry looked at his girlfriend* "Come by Tonight then so I can solve it" said Harry *then he kiss his girlfriend*

The End


End file.
